


The Proposal

by juliabsquared



Series: You Make Me Feel So Young: Persades Wedding [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big idiot squad, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: “I…” It wasn’t that Persephone didn’t want this. She had dreamed of it practically since she and Hades had started dating, although she would never admit it. But wanting was one thing, and the reality was quite another. She loved Hades, but that also meant the thought of disappointing him terrified her. She’d never imagined herself as any sort of royalty, only a minor goddess from a small village in the mortal realm. What if she simply didn’t have what it took to be a queen? She wasn’t glamorous like Hera, or effortlessly cool like Amphitrite.While Hades plans the perfect proposal, Persephone worries about whether or not she has what it takes to be Queen.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing “The Wedding Singer,” so now I’m back with another adorable Persades wedding fluff story. Also, someone pointed out to me that “The Wedding Singer” is the name of a cheesy Adam Sandler movie, which I totally forgot until they told me. But since I hate coming up with titles for my stories, I’ve decided to just run with it. So stay tuned for more short stories titled after wedding-themed rom coms.
> 
> Also, much thanks to my good friend L_awlietxoxx for beta-reading this!!

#### Saturday morning

“I’m so glad we could do this,” gushed Hera as she stirred her cocktail. Gin and tonic with a splash of cold brew coffee. It was still morning, after all.

“Me too,” Persephone echoed. She looked around the restaurant, her gaze settling on the third empty chair at their table. “Is Amphitrite going to be joining us?”

“Heyo!” Before Hera could answer, the Queen of the Sea had arrived. “Golden Girl! Flower Child! I’ve missed you guys.” She hugged each of them individually before sitting down and folding her glimmering tail beneath her chair. Persephone could only admire her scales as they caught the lights, her wild mane of green hair, her slender arms completely covered in colorful tattoos. She envied Amphitrite’s casual demeanor, the way she became immediately familiar with everyone she met. Ordinarily Perse would object to being called a child, but when Amphitrite said it, it was endearing.

They chatted and gossiped over drinks, fretted over which was the best type of brunch food. Persephone ordered a mimosa, Amphitrite a Bloody Mary, Hera another gin and tonic. Before long the table was heaped with quiche, French toast, eggs, and smoked salmon. It was amazing.

“So I was wondering,” Persephone began, once there was a natural break in the conversation. “Can I ask you both something?” She wasn’t sure how to approach the subject, but something was telling her she needed the insight of these two more experienced women.

“Absolutely.”

“Go for it.”

Persephone drained the last of her mimosa. “Something weird happened this morning,” she began. “I was getting ready for brunch, and I wanted to wear this top, so I had to dig it out of the clean laundry pile. And while I was at it, I figured I’d might as well fold the rest of the laundry and put it away.” She frowned, not sure if it would sound so weird once she said it out loud. “I thought Hades was still asleep, but when I went to put away his socks, he jumped out of bed and pulled me away from the dresser and was all, ‘No, you can’t go in there!’ And when I asked him why, he kept stuttering and was really evasive about it. Is that weird?”

Amphitrite shrugged. “Maybe. But it’s probably just where he keeps all his sex toys.”

Persephone almost choked on a bite of French toast. “W-what?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, that’s where every man keeps them. In the sock drawer,” Amphitrite replied, as if stating the obvious.

“Yeah, of course.” Hera laughed a little too loudly, even considering that she had already had a few drinks. “That’s… definitely what it is.”

A few beads of sweat glistened on the Queen’s brow. It was easy to miss, as it blended in with her usual gold sparkle. “Hera.” Persephone frowned and crossed her arms. “It’s sixty-seven degrees in here and you’re sweating. I’ve known you long enough to know that’s your tell.”

“Oh snap.” Amphitrite looked as if this was the most entertaining thing she’d ever seen. “You _lyin’_. Out with it, Golden Girl.”

“Okay, _fine_.” Hera rubbed the bridge of her nose. How to explain this? “Yesterday afternoon, Hephaestus came by the house to drop off a package for Zeus. I asked what it was, and he said it was a ring setting, which I thought was weird because as far as I know, Zeus hasn’t fucked up anything recently that would justify buying me jewelry. So I asked Zeus about it, and he said – _get this_ – he said it was for Hades, and he was going to give it to him at their poker game last night! If my intuition as a marriage goddess is right, Hades is planning on proposing.” She grinned suggestively, clearly pleased with herself for solving the mystery.

Persephone stared at her, dumbfounded. “...Oh.” 

Hera’s elegant brows knitted together in worry. “‘Oh’? Isn’t this… I mean, do you not want this?”

“I…” It wasn’t that Persephone didn’t want this. She had dreamed of it practically since she and Hades had started dating, although she would never admit it. But wanting was one thing, and the reality was quite another. She loved Hades, but that also meant the thought of disappointing him terrified her. She’d never imagined herself as any sort of royalty, only a minor goddess from a small village in the mortal realm. What if she simply didn’t have what it took to be a queen? She wasn’t glamorous like Hera, or effortlessly cool like Amphitrite.

“Did either of you ever… I mean, were either of you ever concerned about… being Queen? Like, your roles and responsibilities and stuff?” She looked at them expectantly.

Hera laughed and said, “No,” while at the same time Amphitrite said, “Hell yeah.” The two Queens glanced at each other nervously.

“I mean…” Hera cleared her throat. “I was told at a young age of a prophecy that I would one day be a queen. So I kind of expected it.”

“Whereas _I_,” Amphitrite added, “had _no_ idea what I was getting into. I’m not sure I even knew Poseidon was a king until after we were married.” She shrugged. “It’s all a little fuzzy.”

“So then… how did you know what to do?” Persephone frowned. This wasn’t getting any clearer to her.

“I didn’t at first.” Amphitrite covered Persephone’s hand with her own and met the young goddess’s gaze. “But the thing is, there’s no one way to be a queen. I mean, look at Hera and me. We couldn’t be more different, but we both do our jobs and we do them well. And besides, marriage is… complicated. There’s always going to be ups and downs. But you and Hades love each other. And as long as you guys have trust, and respect, and communication, you’ll do just fine.”

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess you’re right.” She smiled and blushed, thinking of the ring that was currently tucked inside Hades’s sock drawer.

“_Of course_ I’m right.” Amphitrite laughed, high and tinkling, like sea glass dashed against a rocky shoreline. She hugged Persephone so tight she could barely breathe. “I think we need to order another round of drinks. Flower Child’s gettin’ _married_!”

#### Friday evening

Hades held up the ring Zeus had just given him, inspecting it. The diamond was one of his, of course, but Hephaestus had really outdone himself with the setting. The delicate silver band resembled a creeping vine, and minuscule flowers surrounded the diamond. It was detailed, yet elegant and classy. He just hoped Persephone would like it.

“Dude,” Poseidon yelled at him from across the room. “Are you playing or what?” 

“Give me one second. _Fates_, you are so impatient.” Hades tucked the ring safely back into its box and pocketed it. He made his way over to the table and sat. “Chill out and have a drink.” In the center of the table was a decanter and three glasses. Hades poured himself three fingers of bourbon and lit up a cigar, which he stuck expertly between his teeth.

“Way ahead of you, buddy.” Poseidon held up a bottle of whatever hipster beer he was into this week. Probably an IPA.

“Gentlemen,” Zeus said, shuffling a deck of cards, “we’re not here to argue. We’re here to _gamble_. Now place your bets.” He began dealing the first hand of the evening.

Hades eyed the large pile of chips Poseidon put down, almost twice the size of his own. He took a long drag from his cigar. “So Zeus,” he asked. “How did you ask Hera? To marry you, I mean.”

Zeus leaned so far back in his chair, it looked like he might tip over. “I dunno. I was just like, Hey, let's get married, and she was all over me.” He smirked. 

Hades rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Sure she was.” He double checked his cards; his hand was terrible. “Fold.”

“Come on, man,” Poseidon complained. “You’re no fun. You always fold way too early.”

“Yeah, because I know when I’m beat.” Hades shrugged and took another sip of bourbon. He was no good at bluffing; Persephone seemed to always know what he was thinking just by studying his face. How was he going to be able to pull off a surprise proposal?  
“What about you?” he asked Poseidon.

“Me? Trite and I eloped, you know that. Call.” The God of the Sea dropped another chip into the pot.

“Yeah, but did you not ask her first, if she even wanted to elope?”

Poseidon frowned as Zeus raised his bet. “Honestly, I don’t remember. We met, got completely hammered, and when we woke up we were married. It was one of those drive-through wedding places.” He smiled fondly. “Three hundred years and still happily together.”

Hades groaned, burying his face in his hands. “You guys are seriously no help at all.”

“Dude. I don’t know what you’re so worried about.” Having won the first round, Zeus took the pot. He clapped his older brother on the shoulder. “Persephone is crazy about you. Plus, just think of all the post-engagement sex you’ll be having. I don’t expect you’ll be leaving your house for like, at least two or three days–”

“Ugh.” Hades grimaced and pushed his brother’s hand away. “See, this is why I never tell you anything.”

“All I’m saying is, you’ve gotta stop being so ‘in your head’ about this. You’re overthinking it.” Zeus paused just long enough to light himself a cigar. He passed Hades the deck of cards. “You dealing or what?”

“I don’t know, are you going to stop being disgusting?”

“Fine.” Zeus took another drag on his cigar. “Tell you what. The girls are going to brunch tomorrow, I can ask Hera to just _casually_ bring up the topic of marriage and then gauge Persephone’s reaction. That way, you’ll have confirmation that she’s not gonna suddenly pull a one-eighty and turn you down.”

Hades sighed and poured himself another drink. “Fine,” he agreed, before dealing out the next hand.

#### Saturday afternoon

Persephone let herself into her apartment, then dropped her purse on the floor and threw herself face down onto her bed. The rollercoaster of emotions she’d experienced during brunch had made her feel exhausted. The alcoholic buzz and the partial food coma she was currently in weren’t helping, either. She wanted a nap more than anything.

Just then, her phone buzzed. Her heart skipped several beats when she looked at the text.

_Hades: Hey, sweetness. We still on for dinner tonight?_

Fates! She’d almost forgotten. She quickly typed back a reply.

_Persephone: Of course!_

Was he planning on proposing _tonight_? she wondered. Persephone checked the time, trying to determine how long it would take her to get ready. She would have to shower, trim the split ends in her hair that had already grown out since this morning, find an outfit from among the meager wardrobe she still kept in this apartment… Plus she still really needed a nap, she realized as she stifled a yawn. Her phone buzzed again.

_Hades: Did you need me to pick you up, or were you planning on coming over later?_

She paused to consider the question. On one hand, she and Hades were practically living together at this point, so most of her stuff was at his townhouse. She was having a difficult time finding a subletter for her tiny nondescript studio apartment, so right now she was just waiting until the end of her lease to move in with him permanently. The only clothes here were the ones she hardly ever wore.

On the other hand, she had no idea if she could spend the rest of the day with him and not bring up the ring. She was a terrible liar with no filter. And he wasn’t much better; she recalled his awkward stammering earlier that morning when she’d asked him about the sock drawer. Persephone typed out her carefully crafted response.

_Persephone: Would you mind giving me a ride? I was planning on getting ready at my apartment._

_Hades: No worries, pick you up at 7?_

_Persephone: It’s a date! See you then :)_

She set her alarm for an hour from now, tucked her phone under her pillow, and crawled into bed. She tossed and turned a few times, trying to quell the building excitement in her chest, until finally she grew tired enough that sleep overtook her. 

***

The phone rang once, twice, three times. _Pick up, pick up_. Hades paced his study, wondering what his backup plan would be if Hecate didn’t answer. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wonder too long.

“Not that I don’t love every minute of talking to you,” the Goddess of Magic said by way of a greeting, “but it’s Saturday. Can’t this wait until Monday?”

Hades ran a hand through his disheveled silvery-white hair. “Hecate, you know I wouldn’t be calling you if it wasn’t an emergency. I need your help. Besides, I think this might pique your interest.”

“What’s your crisis?” _This time_, he could almost hear her silently adding.

“I’m going to ask Persephone to marry me.”

“Oooh.” Her tone changed immediately. “Consider it piqued. But what exactly is the emergency? Are you having doubts as to whether she’ll say yes?”

He sank down into the chair behind his desk. “No! Maybe. Not really, I don’t know! It’s just… What do I _say_? I want this to be perfect. We’re going to dinner tonight, I have a reservation at this great spot, really romantic, but every time I go to write down what I actually want to say when I ask her, my mind just blanks. It’s like I can’t string two thoughts together.”

“Hades.” He knew that tone. It was the way Hecate spoke to him when she felt he was about to do something really foolish. “How long have you known this woman?”

“Six years.”

“And how long have you been in love with her?”

“... Six years.”

“Exactly. So whatever it is that first drew you to her, that kept you coming back, that makes you so sure that she’s the one you want to spend the rest of eternity with, that’s what you should tap into. Forget about making it perfect, because she loves you even though you’re not. She always has. Just speak from the heart.”

He nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see. “Thanks, Hecate.”

She was smiling, he could tell. “Don’t mention it.”

#### Saturday evening

“You look…” Hades trailed off, unable to finish his thought when he saw her. His gaze lingered a moment, taking her in, trying for the thousandth time to wrap his head around the idea that the brilliant and exquisite goddess in front of him was actually _his_. “Incredible,” he finally managed. 

Persephone blushed. “Thanks.” She’d dug around in her closet for what felt like ages, until she finally found something suitable. It was a dress Eros had bought her a while back, on one of their shopping trips. _No arguments, Perse_, he’d told her. _I want to live vicariously through you, and that means buying smoking hot outfits._ It was dark blue and tight, with a slit up one side and a low-cut bodice that left one shoulder bare. Her ears sparkled with a pair of sapphire drop earrings Hades had given her on their last anniversary. After agonizing over what to do with her hair, she’d finally chopped it short, going for a spiky pixie cut. “Shall we?”

“Let’s.” He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her into his car before returning to the driver’s side. For a moment, Persephone just wanted to climb into his lap, kiss his neck and breathe in his familiar scent, reminiscent of pine and woodsmoke. But she didn’t dare, worried that too much intimacy would tear her guard down, and she would immediately give away that she knew what he was planning.

The restaurant was one they’d been to several times, a trendy affair in the bustling heart of the Underworld. When they arrived, however, Hades took her hand and led her upstairs, away from the dining room with their usual table, up a second set of stairs past the bar, and finally to a door that opened onto the roof. When she stepped outside, Persephone could only stare in awe.

They were on a rooftop patio. All around them, the tall buildings of the Underworld glittered, reaching high into the sky until they blended together with the stars and galaxies above. An ivy-covered trellis strung with lanterns stood in the center, and beneath it was a bistro table set for two. Already chilling on the table was an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne, complete with two delicate flutes. “This is beautiful,” she breathed. 

“You like it?” Hades ushered her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. “Here, love. Have some champagne.” He poured a glass for each of them.

“To an amazing night,” she toasted, clinking her glass against his. She drank. It was delicious, crisp and ripe, creamy and mellow.

Hades regarded her nervously over the rim of his glass, the soft light of the lanterns overhead throwing shadows across his face. Two fingers drummed back and forth on the table top, restless. “I… I wanted to t-talk to you about something.” He took a shaky breath, as if unsure how to begin. “I w-wanted to ask–”

“Yes!” she blurted out, then covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide. _When are you going to learn to think before you speak?_ she admonished herself. _Why are you like this? _

His face fell. “Hera told you, didn’t she?”

Persephone nodded. “With very little prompting, actually.” She huffed a frustrated sigh and looked down into her lap. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to find out, or to interrupt. You had this whole thing all planned out and I just… I just went ahead and ruined it.” Running a hand through her short pink locks, she realized they had already grown a couple of inches. She felt like such an idiot.

“Kore. You didn’t ruin anything, I promise.” Hades brushed an overgrown lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His strong hands felt impossibly gentle as he cupped her face, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. “You could never.” He pulled away again, digging his hand into the pocket of his jacket.

Reassured, Persephone took another sip of champagne. The usual sparkle returned to her eyes. “Then ask me.”

“What?”

“I want to hear it from you.” Persephone couldn’t stop smiling now.

“Ask you what?” He was feigning ignorance, dimples forming at the corners of his mischievous grin.

“You know what. Or was your whole plan all this time just to tease me?” She pretended to be hurt, but her smile was playful. “You are looking more and more like a scoundrel by the minute. You’re already at sixty percent.”

“I’m _sure_ I have no idea what you mean.” He lifted his champagne flute to his lips and winked at her. Inwardly, she swooned. 

“Seventy percent.” She cocked an eyebrow. “Are you trying to go for the full hundred?”

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath and his tone became serious once again. “I brought you here tonight because I have something very important I want to ask you.” He held both her hands across the small table. Their fingers laced together, squeezing tightly. “From the moment I first met you,” he began, “I knew that there would never be anyone else like you in all the realms. You captivated me with not only your beauty, but your wit, your grace, your kindness, and your never-ending capacity to see the best in people. I love how you don’t care for status or what other people think, but rather you’re just so authentic, so... unapologetically _you._

“Sometimes I feel like you know me better than I know myself. I used to believe I was broken, that I was unworthy of anyone’s love, especially yours. But you saw past all of the ignorant assumptions I had placed on myself. You’re not afraid to call me out on my bullshit, but at the same time I’ve never felt judged by you in all the time we’ve known each other. You’ve supported me through some of my darkest moments. Every day you challenge me to become a better man. You… you _complete_ me. And it would be my greatest joy and honor to spend the rest of eternity with you, to spend every day proving to you that I am deserving of the incredible love you’ve shown me.”

Persephone felt the wind knocked out of her, like she’d forgotten how to breathe. It wasn’t until she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and her hand came away wet that she realized she’s been crying. “Hades…”

Before she could continue he stood up, took her hands once more and pulled Persephone to her feet. Then, the King of the Underworld knelt down before her, gazing upward, his dark eyes brimming with emotion. He held out the diamond ring as if offering her his own beating heart. “Persephone, will you marry me?”

“Y-Yes.” Her voice was hoarse. She’d known what was coming but still couldn’t believe it. Every synapse in her body was firing, flooded with adrenaline, joy, and most of all _love_ for the incredible god in front of her.

He stood, slipped the ring onto her trembling finger, then pulled her into a searing kiss. She kissed him back, deeply, passionately, letting her fingers comb through his hair and down the back of his neck. In the years they’d been together she’d never grown tired of kissing him, and she knew in this instant that she never would. “_Aidoneus_,” she whispered. It was only during their most intimate moments that she used his proper name. “I love you, I love you so much.”

He pulled her closer, cradling her as if he would never let go. “And I love you,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her hair. “I love you, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: [No Man Is An Island](https://open.spotify.com/track/5pFw38vDkCDaM9iQFdQVBg) by Jack's Mannequin


End file.
